Somebody
by incubusfan4life
Summary: This is after 7th year, Harry has been out for 4 months, he was given Minster of Magic and lives near a muggle town. Ron and him aren’t talking because back in the beginning of 7th year he dated Ginny once. He looks back on his life at a muggle diner.


Somebody  
By: incubusfan4life  
  
A/n- This is after 7th year, Harry has been out for 4 months, he was given Minster of Magic and lives near a muggle town. Ron and him aren't talking because back in the beginning of 7th year he dated Ginny once. He looks back on his life at a muggle diner.  
It's a short story.  
  
Harry's alarm went off and grumpily he slammed on the snooze button and rolled over and opened his eyes. The bed was empty and night had fallen.  
"Why on earth did I want to wake up at this time?" he wondered to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and then got out of his cozy bed and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. He ran his hand through his jet black hair and sighed loudly. He wandered into the kitchen for food but found none.  
"Figures," Harry snarled to no one, but just out loud.  
"Talking to yourself?" a voice inside his head sounded. He closed the fridge and put his feet in his sneakers and grabbed a coat and stumbled out of his apartment.  
The hallway was neat and tidy, like always. Everything had a place here, and it went in it's place. He passed the cute little college girl carrying bags to her apartment and sighed. He longed someone to share a life with, but since Ginny hadn't found her. He passed his doorman and turned right, brain not knowing where he was going, but his feet did. He passed happy couples, with and without kids. He passed homeless men, starring at passing women. He saw the diner ahead and decided to get something to eat and walked in, the bell above his head sounded and people looked at him, hoping it was someone for them and looked disappointed by his face. He sat far in the back, alone and watched the rain start as he waited for his waitress.  
"Hello Mr. Potter," the friendly girl said walking up and Harry smiled at his regular waitress.  
"Hello Kimmy, how are you today?" he asked smiling gently.  
"Broke up with my boyfriend, he was such a jerk. What's been up with you lately?" Kimmy asked pulling a pad and pen out of her apron.  
"Searching for that someone," Harry said starring at the menu, wishing he hadn't said what he just did.  
"You'll find her...anyways, the usual?" Kimmy asked as the bell rang, everyone quietly looked up, just as they had with Harry and Harry recognized the couple. He sank behind his menu.  
"Yes..um, may I keep the menu?" he asked in almost a whisper as the couple sat up by the door.  
"Of course, I'll be right back," Kimmy said as she went to hand the couple, who was now laughing menus and went to the kitchen to hand the cook Harry's order.  
"Neville, stop that. We can't them see," a girly voice said. Harry heard a laugh and then a light package hit the table.  
"Ginny, calm down," Neville said, still laughing as he lit his cigarette. Harry sat transfixed by them. He saw the long straight red hair facing him and he longed to touch it ever so gently but Kimmy was returning with his food.  
"Kimmy, how do know who you are meant to be with?" Harry asked as she placed the plate  
  
At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
  
He jokes about his love life  
  
And tells her he's about ready to give up  
  
That's when she says "I've been there before  
  
But keep on looking'  
  
Cause maybe who you're looking' for is  
  
"It could be anyone, the person you work with, your waitress, your boss, the girl who lives across from you. But don't worry Harry, you'll find her," Kimmy said smiling as she placed his bill on the table and went over to Ginny and Neville. Harry watched Ginny shake her hair from her face and her girlish voice order her food and he longed he sat across from her instead of Neville. Harry starred at his food that looked unappetizing to him now. He shoved fries in his mouth, took three bites of his sandwich and gulped his soda and grabbed his coat and quietly pulled money out of his pocket and laid it down by the bill. He went past Ginny and out of the diner and heard the voice he missed calling his name as the bell rang and the door shut. The rain seemed refreshing and cleansing to him. He was running but he didn't know it, he heard the voice, calling his name over and over and feet pounding behind him.  
  
Somebody in the next car  
  
Somebody on the morning train  
  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
  
That you walk right by everyday  
  
Somebody that you look at but never really see  
  
Somewhere out there is somebody"  
  
He was running, but where he had no idea, he liked the wind brushing past him, the rain falling everywhere on his body, the voice and pounding of feet. He loved it all and he didn't want to stop. He felt free and as he opened his eyes he saw the cemetery, where his godfather, his favorite headmaster and his parents were buried. But he didn't stop at Dumbledore's grave, not even his parents', but ran right to Sirius. He starred at the grave stone and fell to his knees, crying, but the rain washed the tears away.  
  
Across town in a crowded elevator  
  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
  
He usually reads the paper  
  
But today he reads a strangers face instead  
  
It's that blue eyed girl  
  
From two floors up  
  
Maybe she's the one  
  
Maybe he could fall in love with  
  
The feet had stopped and Harry knew he had lost whoever it was. He didn't care, nothing mattered, just the silence, the rain falling gently around him and the occasional thunder clap. It cleared his mind and he was finally free from guilt, grief, pain and everything else he felt. The rain was washing it away like nothing else could. Nothing ever freed him like this, not cigarettes, not alcohol, nothing. He loved the feeling and wished it would never stop. How could he have gotten Dumbledore killed, how could Sirius have died. Why did he screw up his friendship with Ron and Neville? He hadn't heard from Hermione, who was now married to Ron. He messed up things with Ginny. Everything was a complete mess, and Harry was the center of it.  
  
Somebody in the next car  
  
Somebody on the morning train  
  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
  
That you walk right by everyday  
  
Somebody that you look at but never really see  
  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
  
"Everything is wrong," Harry voiced, finally after what seemed like hours of silence. He starred at the dead flowers and sighed. He heard feet on the gravel and assumed it was a family member visiting the dead. He wanted to punch the tomb, he wanted to kick the ground. He hated this, why was everything wrong, why did people die? Tears came flooding down and the rain picked up, as though it was controlled by Harry's tears.  
  
Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
  
A moment they both missed until that day  
  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
  
Instead of just another friendly face  
  
And he wonders why he searched so long  
  
When she was always there  
  
At that diner waiting on  
  
"Harry...?" a girlish voice he knew asked. The feet had now reached the grass and stood behind him. He wiped the tears that didn't linger on his face because of the rain and stood up, back to the owner of the feet.  
"Harry...talk to me," the voice said, this time more stern. Harry wished the person would leave, go away and let him be but knew it wouldn't happen so he turned to face the person he dreamed about night and day, but didn't look into her eyes, but at her feet.  
"Why didn't you stop when I called your name at the diner?" Ginny asked quietly, starring at the jet black hair she loved and longed for her fingers to run through.  
"I needed to run, to get away," Harry said to the ground, but the words traveled to Ginny all the same.  
"To get away from me?" she asked, sounding hurt as tears made a stream on her face, but Harry didn't notice it. The rain was harder then ever and thunder sounded every minute.  
"From everyone," He said, finally looking into her eyes and seeing what he missed and what he could have.  
"Why?" Ginny asked looking into his eyes as well.  
"Because seeing you with Neville about killed me," he said truthfully, longing to brush his lips on hers.  
"I'm not with Neville, Harry," she answered with answering. Harry couldn't stand it and he pulled her close and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone, and at that moment, the rain stopped, the thunder went silent, and a rainbow appeared, but neither noticed any of this.  
  
Somebody in the next car  
  
Somebody on the mornin' train  
  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
  
That you walk right by everyday  
  
Somebody that you look at  
  
But never really see  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Oh, somewhere out there  
  
Is somebody  
  
A/n- How did you like it? I might go on, if any of you want me to...but I kinda like it like this, it ends but it doesn't..anyways please review. 


End file.
